Plastic (Tree of) Love
by Iodesu
Summary: La vida y el amor son cosas dolorosas, que son fortuitas y mortales; pero al final, ¿valen la pena vivirse? Los recuerdos quedan para siempre. Por más que la vida nos separe, aquello que vivimos juntos nos hace seguir y le da significado a todo.


_Después de un buen rato, vine a arreglar el desastre. Llamemos esto un "relanzamiento"._

 _Esta historia (este prólogo, específicamente) ya lo había publicado antes, pero deje tan abandonada la historia que me dí cuenta que era mejor dar borrón y cuenta nueva._

 _El prólogo que tenía antes era muy vago y no me gustaba para nada, sin embargo, no tenía ninguna idea para estructurarlo mejor. Hasta ahora._

 _Así que sin más, espero disfruten esta nueva "versión". La premisa de este fic sigue siendo la misma, está basado enteramente en canciones de la banda de J-Rock, Plastic Tree._

 _Este prólogo está basado en "Rorschach (Hidari)" escrita por Arimura Ryuutaro para el álbum Ink._

 _Los personajes de Haikyuu! son propiedad de Haruichi Furudate._

* * *

 **I. Prólogo**

" _No sé qué es, no sé qué es, lo que ha aparecido en el espejo a medianoche..."_

Tsukishima Kei no había experimentado nunca un insomnio como el de esa noche. A las 2:30 AM había dejado de engañarse con la idea de que dormiría un poco y se dirigió al baño, al volver se detuvo frente a su espejo.

Y se miró. Profundamente. Como si el reflejo en el espejo fuera otra persona, lo veía extrañado.

" _Como la hierba, no pude olvidar que,_

 _Así como llega la mañana, llega la noche."_

Con la mañana llega el inicio. Y con la noche, el final.

La vida y la muerte. Alegría y tristeza. La esperanza de un amor, y la desilusión.

Pero en ese preciso momento, lo que terminaba para Tsukishima era su engaño. La mentira que se contaba todos los días, la estafa con la que cargaba.

Estaba enamorado.

Y ya no podía ocultarse a si mismo que lo estaba. Y menos de su mejor amigo. Había tratado tanto de ocultarlo, pero esa noche, se dió cuenta que no podía hacerlo.

Mientras se miraba en el espejo, recordó fragmentos del pasado. Confesiones que había tenido con personas cuyos nombres no quería recordar.

" _Bye-bye, me dijo"_

Ese fue el primero. Y se fue sin decir más.

" _Esto es un 'adiós'"_

La segunda fue una chica. Y jamás la volvió a ver.

"' _Nos vemos', me dijo"_

El tercero nunca cumplió su promesa.

"' _Algún día', dijo"_

Con el cuarto, el día nunca llegó.

Una y otra vez. Gente iba y venía de su vida. Encendían una llama, la alimentaban, y después la apagaban.

¿Era su culpa? ¿Sería el la causa de su desgracia? Tal vez si.

Era un espectador en el circo del amor. Un triste títere que no sabía cuándo tomaría el papel principal. Tal vez nunca recibiria el cariño que buscaba.

" _Mirar el mismo espectáculo y escuchar a todos decir..."_

 _Tutu-turu-tutu-tutu_

 _Tutu-turu-tutu-tutu_

De la nada, los rostros que lo habían decepcionado habian aparecido detrás de su reflejo. Y se reían. Podía escucharlos cantar y burlarse.

Tal vez si se confesaba a su amigo, terminaria perdiéndolo como a todos los demás.

No debía hacerlo, los sentimientos que tenía por él debía esconderlos para siempre.

Con esa resolución, se dió la vuelta para volver a la cama.

Pero al darse la vuelta, sus pies le fallaron y terminó tropezándose, perdió el equilibrio y su cuerpo entero fue a golpear directamente el reflejo del otro.

Al sentir la superficie contra su frente, vio como su otro "yo" se trozaba en pedazos.

Y vio sangre.

Antes de poder hacer algo, sintió el peso del espejo yendo contra el. El cuerpo no le respondió en ningún momento.

Fue a dar al piso abrazando al otro que solo se trozaba más y más.

Quiso moverse, pero el cuerpo no le respondía. Fue en ese momento en el que se le cerraron los ojos. Y sintió el cuerpo liviano. Como si cayera en un pozo oscuro y sin fondo.

¿Se estaba muriendo? ¿Alguien acudiría a darle auxilio?

Tal vez todo estaba mejor así. Aunque tenía asuntos pendientes, y todo había sido tan rápido.

Antes de poder seguir atormentándose, mientras perdía la conciencia, vio algunos pasajes, fragmentos de acontecimientos que sucedían en lugares que no conocía. Recuerdos de vidas que no eran suyos.

Pudo ver el trapecio de un circo pero uno de los trapecistas se había caído, el otro estaba a punto de soltarse; un hilo rojo atado a un dedo meñique, pero el hilo solo estaba atado de un extremo; un enorme árbol de cerezos que florecia en el centro de un parque; una estrella y dos niños mirándola; una sala oscura con un proyector de dispositivas encendido; una flor creciendo en medio del asfalto; la azotea de un edificio y una persona sentada en el borde de la cornisa; un montón de bolsas de basura; la playa en invierno y dos personas corriendo por la bahía; una montaña nevada; un departamento sucio y una persona tirada en el piso; una noche de lluvia; la galaxia y la inmensidad del infinito; y por último, una carta que nunca fue entregada.

Y se desmayó.

* * *

 _Ta-daaaaaa (?)_

 _Eso fue todo por el prólogo._

 _Este fic lo estaré estructurando a manera de one-shots donde voy a explorar varios aspectos de la pareja y escenarios diversos. Para ello, voy a utilizar una canción para cada episodio. Cada one-shot se conectará con el prólogo y tocará el tema en común del fic. De hecho, ese último párrafo sirve como una suerte de adelanto de qué elementos son claves en los próximos capítulos._

 _Sin más por el momento, espero sus reviews. Esta idea es rara entonces quisiera saber qué es lo que opinan :)_

 _Hasta otra!_


End file.
